


let’s go home?

by wonusfleur



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Just Soonwoo Being Idiots, M/M, Wonwoo Loves to Have Throwbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonusfleur/pseuds/wonusfleur
Summary: Wonwoo feels home with Soonyoung’s presence.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 29





	let’s go home?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is my first fic, this is slightly inspired to my old social media aus and drabbles. i hope you’ll like it! <3

He pulls up his long sleeves. Looking so tense, he took a deep breath.

“I don’t even know what Seulgi likes among all of these…” Wonwoo sighs as he scratches his head, looking at the shelves filled with different cosmetics and brands. 

It’s his older sister’s birthday the day after and he thought of buying a gift for her. He only knows that she likes make-up so he went straight to the mall after closing his clinic.

“Rouge Coco Bloom… Hydrating Plumping Intense Shine Lip Colour 118 - Radiant— now what’s the difference between this and the other one I checked a while ago? They’re both reddish to brown something. Is this lighter?” Wonwoo says while staring at the lipstick. He’s been struggling for about 10 minutes already.

It wasn’t that long when a staff approached him asking him if he needed help. _Ah, yes finally. Why didn’t I think of asking a while ago?_ Wonwoo asks himself.

“Uhm… I’m looking for some cosmetics. It’s for my sister but I don’t know anything about these. Can you recommend some that she could use daily?” Wonwoo returns everything he was holding to their respective shelves. “Sure, sir. May I know what your sister looks like? So that I can help you choose the right colors and shades for her.” The staff asks cheerfully.

“Oh. She looks like me actually but she has a brighter skin.” Wonwoo answers. The staff notes and starts recommending stuff to him.

Wonwoo’s phone rings, it’s Jihoon. “May I excuse myself for some minutes? I’ll just answer this call. Just grab everything you think that will fit my sister and I’ll pay for them.” He politely said to the staff then exits the shop for a while.

**_Jihoon:_** Wonwoo Jeon where the hell are you?

**_Wonwoo:_** I’m at the mall, why?

**_Jihoon:_** [Sighs] We’re outside your house.You told us to have a drink after closing your clinic. 

**_Wonwoo:_** Shit. Oh my god I’m sorry I forgot about it, wait. Will you be able to wait for another 10 minutes? I’m just buying a gift for Seulgi, it’s her birthday tomorrow. And I’m still waiting for Soonyoung to arrive here. You can open my house. The passcode is my birthday.

**_Jihoon:_** Okay. Junhui said he wants fried chicken, please buy. Thanks.

**_Wonwoo:_** Sure, tell Junhui not to make a mess in the living room.

**_Jihoon:_** He said okay, he’ll just mess with your kitchen.

After the call, Wonwoo kept his phone back to his pocket and entered the shop again. His friends may be annoying sometimes but he appreciates them so much. They've been friends since college, except for Soonyoung. Wonwoo and Soonyoung have known each other for more than 15 years now.

The staff let Wonwoo check everything she got and he just nods. Wonwoo paid for it then went out after. 

“Thank you.” He smiles at the staff and guards.

* * *

Wonwoo sits on a bench and scrolls through his phone while holding the pink paper bag. He looks around and notices he’s in a familiar spot in this mall.

Right. _It’s the exact place where him and Soonyoung broke up 4 years ago._

It was a mutual decision. They were already dating for 10 months back then but a lot of things happened. They also struggled so much with their academics and decided to end their relationship.

Wonwoo stands up from the bench and as he turns around, Soonyoung suddenly appears to his sight. He’s wearing his favorite hoodie and pants, shining with his light pink hair. He was standing behind him for some seconds now. _“Baby!”_ Soonyoung calls.

“Fuck!” Wonwoo shouts out of surprise, almost dropping the paper bag and his phone.

Soonyoung’s eyebrows meet. “Wonwoo Jeon, your language.” 

Wonwoo touches his chest. “I was surprised. How long were you standing there?” He asks.

Soonyoung crosses his arms. “Hmm just got here a few minutes ago. Not that long, I saw that you’re so serious so I waited for you to stand up or whatever. Are you thinking of something?” He fixes Wonwoo’s ruffled hair.

Wonwoo grins. He gently holds Soonyoung’s hand and shakes his head. “Nope.” That break-up still bugs him sometimes thinking that he shouldn’t let go before. But after seeing Soonyoung again after a whole tiring day, _he feels relieved._ That what’s important now is they’re together again and their past helped them learn and grow more.

_(They got back together after a year, on the day of Soonyoung’s graduation. It was his graduation party when Wonwoo asked to meet him at their rooftop. At first, they’re just talking about the careers they will be taking while drinking beer, until they open up about them. After the long conversation, Wonwoo asked him out again. Soonyoung said yes and it’s where they started again._

_And it’s also the day where they shared their first kiss.)_

Soonyoung nods. “Okay. Let’s go? I received a message from Jihoon, he said that they’re already waiting at your house.”

“ _Our_ house.” Wonwoo corrects.

“I haven’t even experienced sleeping there.” Soonyoung rolls his eyes.

“Then sleep there later.” Wonwoo said. Soonyoung is already panicking inside. _How the hell did he say that in a serious tone with a blank face? He questions himself._

Soonyoung pulls his hand from Wonwoo’s. “Whatever. That’s not the point. Our friends are waiting, let’s go buy Junhui’s chicken.” He started walking away.

Wonwoo chuckles. He runs over Soonyoung and holds his hand again. “Your cheeks and ears are red.” He jokes.

“Shush.” Soonyoung murmurs.

_Idiots._

* * *

“How was dance class?” Wonwoo asks as they enter his car. He placed the paper bags at the back seat.

Soonyoung buckles his seatbelt. “Tiring.” A deep breath comes out as he leans on the seat’s backrest.

“I should’ve picked you up at your studio.” Wonwoo said.

“Tss. It’s okay. If you went there, you still have to wait for an hour for my schedule to be finished.”

Wonwoo looks at him then crosses his arms. “I can wait for you, no matter how long it will take.”

Soonyoung giggled. “Loverboy. At least you were able to buy Seulgi a present. How about you? How’s work? How many puppies came to the clinic?”

Wonwoo starts the engine and turns on the air condition. “Tiring as well. Not a lot came, Soonie.”

“Hmm I should visit there sometimes. Anyway, I’ll just take a nap. Wake me up when we’re home. Okay?” Soonyoung requests then shuts his eyes.

It took some minutes before Wonwoo ran the car. He’s only staring at Soonyoung who is in a deep sleep. “Cute.” He fondly grins. He unbuckles his seatbelt and leans towards Soonyoung to kiss his forehead. 

* * *

It made him remember their first date. When he walked Soonyoung to his house. “It’s dark, how will you go home?” Soonyoung asks.

_“I’ve been home for a long time.”_ Wonwoo whispers. Soft enough that only him was able to hear it.

“What?” 

“I said I’ll be taking the bus. It’s not that late yet.”

* * *

Wonwoo came back to his senses then fixed Soonyoung’s hair. “You look so tired, baby.”

Wonwoo was about to go back to his seat when Soonyoung grabs his arm and pulls him closer. He holds Wonwoo’s cheek and presses their lips together. Wonwoo was stunned by the sudden gesture but he responded immediately.

“I love you.” Soonyoung said, then cuddled Wonwoo. 

“I love you, too. Let’s go home?”

Soonyoung nods.

**Author's Note:**

> if you’ve reached this part, thank you so much for reading! i’ve been planning to write fics since last year but i still doubt my writing skills. 
> 
> thank you also hana for helping me here ilysm <3
> 
> and i also wrote this fic because i miss soonwoo so much :’)
> 
> you can reach me out on @wntrwonu on twitter as well!


End file.
